Feliz Natal, Gaakun!
by Veela-chan
Summary: Imagina o Natal na visão do nosso querido Kazekage...


_**Feliz Natal Gaa-kun**_

Natal... Natal, tantos dias no ano para marcarem reuniões sobre a aliança das vilas tinha que ser logo nesse, o dia tão comemorado pelas pessoas de todas as idades. Porém disser que todos o comemoravam alegremente era contar a mentira mais deslavada e horrível na maior cara de pau do mundo, já que consequentemente eu sou uma dessas pessoas que, como eu diria sem magoar os simples seres que louvam esse feriado nas mais diversas emoções e cores, eu ODEIO o natal e digo isso sem ressentimentos.

Devem estar se perguntando quem é esse ser frio e sem coração, sou Sabaku no Gaara, o mais novo Kage de Suna... Isso mesmo, aquele assassino sem sentimentos com o coração de pedra que nem ao menos pisca enquanto tira a vida de milhares de pessoas com uma arma incomum: areia.

**- Vamos, Gaara! Levanta dessa cadeira e larga esse copo de sakê e vem comemorar a festa! Até a Tsunade-sama esta dançando... **- disse Temari olhando para o palco onde dava para ver uma mulher loira dançando algo que parecia macarena e algum tipo de funk ao mesmo tempo sem largar a garrafa de sakê- **Ou algo parecido... Aproveite, irmãozinho é natal!**

Oh Kami! Será que nem mesmo estando em Konoha a Temari não vai me deixar em paz... Serio, onde está o Nara quando precisamos dele? É faz mais ou menos duas horas desde que começou a festa de Natal aqui em Konoha, onde eu estou por simples obrigação, nem teria caminhado por três dias até aqui se não fosse por causa da reunião. Bem que eu queria estar nela nesse momento, é menos estressante do que essa comemoração sem sentido.

**- Mais alguma coisa, Kazekage-sama?-**perguntou o barmen tirando o jovem ruivo de seus pensamentos.

**- Uma vodka com limão, sim. -** quem sabe me embebedar não ajude a me acalmar, já que se aquela maldita Hokage desmarcou a reunião para poder se embriagar de sakê e a única coisa que ela me diz para explicar a falta de responsabilidade dela e a frase mais ridícula possível _"Há Gaara, vai me dizer que nunca comemorou o natal, esse feriado é para ser comemorado com a família ou até em grande escala! Divirta-se!" _. Céus, minha vida já não é complicada de mais para você querer mandar um bando de loucos par cima de mim com canções natalinas que foram ouvidas mais de 500 vezes.

QUE SACO! Ainda não sei o que eu vim fazer aqui eu podia muito bem estar no hotel lendo alguns papeis e autorizações que trouxe para discutir na reunião que agora só será realizada amanhã. Porém querer, não é poder... Se eu desse um passo fora da festa tenho absoluta certeza que a Temari faria de tudo para me colocar aqui dentro de volta, nem que fosse amarrado e teria que ouvir um bendito sermão sobre essa comemoração ser sagrada, que junta às pessoas e mais um monte de blábláblá que eu não vou ouvir.

Quer saber tentar ficar bêbado é uma opção favorável...

****

_10..._

_9..._

_8..._

_7..._

_6..._

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

Finalmente acabou essa bodega, meia-noite, começou o dia 25! GRAÇAS A KAMI! As lâmpadas natalinas nas árvores no meio da vila são apreciadas pelas pessoas que estão se abraçando e desejando _"Feliz Natal"_... Nossa que bando de gente clichê, bando de bakas que perdem o seu tempo e dinheiro comprando presentes para entregar aos seus familiares e amigos que nem ao menos sabem um pouco de senso de responsabilidade. A parte _legal_ dessa historia é quando todos vêm me abraçar falando _"Feliz Natal Kazekage- sama" ou "Boas Festas Gaara-sama"... _Deu para notar o sarcasmo.

**- Aff, que saco...- **resmunguei _alegremente_ quando uma loira vem em minha direção, sentando-se do meu lado.

**- E ai? **_**Adorando**_** a festa, cabelo de fogo-**_**sama**_**?-** disse sorrindo, nada _melhor_ podia me acontecer agora... Só falta chover.

**- Agora **_**melhorou muito**_**, tenho a companhia de uma loira oxigenada. – **recrutei sem olha-la, mas pude perceber a aura feliz ao meu lado mudar repentinamente, ela ficou brava... Nossa como eu adorava fazer aquilo.

**- MEU CABELO É NATURAL, SEU RUIVO DESGRAÇADO!-** gritou ela sem se importar com as pessoas a voltar olhando-a com medo, quem seria a pessoa louca que se atreveria a deixar o Kazekage irritado.

**- Loira, as pessoas estão olhando dá para calar a boca. - **respondi calmo estava me divertindo aos custos da loira.

**- NÃO! QUE DEIXEM OLHAR! VOCÊ É MUITO GROSSO, SABIA?-** Ino recrutou mais alto, estava quase que pulando no meu pescoço, serio adoro irritar ela, mas depois de um tempo essa gritaria irrita muito. – **POIS BEM, RUIVO DE ARRA...**

Nem dei tempo para ela falar, fiz com que minha areia tampa-se a boca dela, aquela gritaria estava chamando muita atenção.

**- Que espirito natalino é esse, loira?** – perguntei para ela deixando sorriso sarcástico quase que invisível se formasse no meu rosto, que por menor que fosse não passou despercebido pela kunoichi a minha frente.

**- Desde quando, Sabaku no Gaara, sorri?-** respondeu com uma pergunta, dando um sorriso alegre, infantil com um toque sarcástico. Que _legal_ é ela agora que está se divertindo as minhas custas, que ótimo!

**- Não estava sorrindo.** - respondi frio, curto e grosso.

**- Estava sim, que eu vi. –** será que ela só sabe sorrir, meu Kami, um dia ela vai ficar com o rosto congelado.

**- Hump. -** resmunguei a fazendo sorrir, logo o barman trazia a bebida que ela pediu e esta tomou em dois goles.

**- Bom, agora eu tenho que ir. –** ela se virou deu dois passos apenas e voltou a me olhar**- Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça...** - começou caminhando novamente na minha direção e sussurrou no meu ouvido- _**Aprovei o seu presente.**_ - agora sim posso dize que essa gente é louca, que presente o que, eu não ganhei nenhum. Ela deu um sorriso maroto, saiu andando quando estava a um metro mais ou menos deu para ouvir aquela loira louca gritando- **FELIZ NATAL GAARA!**

Nada a declarar. Tomei o resto da minha quarta garrafa de vodka paguei pela bebida e fui para o hotel, agora eu só quero dormir e tomar um remédio, pois a ressaca de amanhã dai dar o que falar.

****

Cheguei... Cheguei... Finalmente, finalmente... ALELUIA, ALELUIAAA! Ser Kage ás vezes é uma MERDA, ninguém me deixou em paz por mais de uma hora, minha idéia de dormir logo foi por água abaixo... Minha mão já está até doendo de tanto apertar a das outras pessoas sem preocupações com a vida, só que tem um misero detalhe que todo mundo esquece: EU NÃO POSSO ESQUECER AS MINHAS OBRIGAÇÕES! Calma... Se acalme, sem estresse... Pego as chaves da porta 265, meu quarto de hotel, abro a porta com pressa, vou direto ao banheiro, serio necessito de um banho. Tiro a roupa de Kazekage, em alguns segundos me encontro dentro do chuveiro. A água fria cai na minha cabeça clareando as minhas idéias e o cheiro de bêbado some junto com a água que vai direto para o ralo.

Entro no meu quarto com uma toalha enrolada na cintura me cobrindo a nudez e uma toalha secando meus cabelos vermelhos. Pego da minha mala uma box preta e uma calça cor de vinho... Estou acostumado ao frio que faz nas noites que se passam. Volto-me para a janela com a vontade de apreciar a vista da lua, uma amiga companheira e com o que me deparo: uma ÁRVORE DE NATAL. Vê se pode, a Temari tinha que me vir com isso, enfeitar o MEU quarto de hotel com essa bosta de árvore... Um pinheiro pequeno, enfeitado com varias bolas natalinas de cores vibrantes - vermelho, azul, amarelo e até acho que possui violeta, mas quer saber nem vou procurar – no chão encontro poucas folhas que caíram da planta pelo frio rigoroso, o inverno em Konoha se igualava as baixas temperaturas do deserto onde vivo: Suna, a vila da areia. Ao lado da arvorezinha tem uma caixa vermelha bem grande com um laço preto... Nada de mais só mais uma das loucuras que Temari sempre me submetia, viro-me indo em direção a cama e me vem no pensamento à conversa que tive com a loira. _"Aprovei o seu presente" _o que aquela louca queria dizer com isso?

PERA AI! Presente... Aquela caixa é o meu presente! Mas quem...? YAMANAKA! AQUELA LOUCA TEM MUITOS PROBLEMAS!

Andei em direção ao embrulho, o que será que aquela loira quer tanto me dar? Não posso dizer que não gostei, mas sendo o meu primeiro presente, eu não esperava nem um pouco... Cheguei perto da caixa e abri. Nem pude olhar o que havia dentro, pois a coisa pulou pra cima de mim. Quem diria meu presente tem vida! Fala, eu mereço?

**- Gaara-kun!- **ei eu conheço essa voz... Não, não, ninaninanão! Não pode ser ela, Kami diz que não é ela.

**- Ino?- **MEU KAMI! O que essa loira tem na cabeça? Ela se deu de presente para mim!

**- Quem mais poderia ser? O Naruto!- **ela fez cara em burrada**, **fazendo um biquinho totalmente infantil.

**- Eu preferia ele à uma loira oxigenada. – **irritei-a de novo, adoro isso.

**- EU TE ODEIO GAARA!- **ela gritou no meu ouvido, essa é a parte que eu odeio. Que _ótimo_ fiquei surdo.

**- Me odeia?- **perguntei**- Então por que esta em cima de mim?**

**- Eu... - **o rosto dela está vermelho, essa é nova ela ficou envergonhada. A loira se tocou e pulou de cima de mim. -** SEU PERVERTIDO!**

**- Agora eu sou o pervertido? - **aponte para mim mesmo quando levantei do chão andando em direção à loira envergonhada que dava um passo para trás sendo impedida pela parede** – Não era você que estava numa caixa se dando de presente para mim? – **a prensei contra a parede e o meu corpo, deixando nossos rostos muito próximos, a coloração do rosto dela estava da cor do meu cabelo.

**- Quem disse que o presente era para você?** – agora essa loira oxigenada estava brincando comigo, me irritei. Apertei brutalmente os pulsos da loira a minha frente, esmaguei mais o seu corpo entre mim e a parede, segundos depois pude perceber que o rosto de Ino mudava rapidamente, de uma cara sorridente até agora pouco para uma cara melancólica e repleta de dor...

_O que eu estou fazendo?_ Quando me dei conta do que fazia a larguei imediatamente, com alguns passos para trás sentei na cama, passei a mão no meu cabelo e olhei para ela, a loira estava com a cabeça baixa, mas dava para perceber um avermelhado em sua face. Olhei mais atentamente para ela e PARA TUDO... Senti meu rosto esquentar, com certeza o meu rosto esta da cor dos meus cabelos, mas envergonhado eu? Nunca! MAS DESDE QUANDO ISSO É ROUPA PARA SE VESTIR NA PRESENÇA DE UM KAGE?

Só para constar, a loira na minha frente vestia uma camisola vermelha com bordado branco, curta que só Kami sabe onde ela arrumou coragem para vestir, para antes do meio das coxas e o decote V me deixava... Nem te conto... A única coisa sensata naquela roupa era o gorro de _"papai Noel... quer dizer... mamãe Noel"_ que deixava os cabelos loiros caírem como uma cascata dourada nas costas da kunoichi... O que você está falando, em homem? Que coisa mais _GAY_! Deixa de parecer um pervertido e aja como um Kage e mande ela par fora daqui...

Fui tirado dos meus pensamentos nada bonitos ou até que... Bom, continuado... Por uma voz meio chorosa que se direcionava a mim:

- Kazekage-sama, você não gostou do presente? – do que essa loira oxigenada está falando? E desde quando ela me chama de "Kazekage-sama"?

- Não, Yamanaka, eu não gostei. - disse frio para ver se ela da o fora logo... Mas de onde eu tirei isso?

- Se não gostou, devolve. – sussurrou, mas alto o suficiente para eu ouvir, me levantei e fui na sua direção, a prensei novamente contra a parede e sussurrei no seu ouvido:

- Para que devolver? Eu ainda nem testei. –To falando... a loucura dessa loira só pode ser contagiosa, eu estou pirando na batatinha.

- Test...?- nem a deixei terminar a pergunta muito menos respondi, quer dizer, não respondi com palavras, mas gestos. Primeira um leve roçar de lábios que a fez calar a boca e logo passou para um beijo que começará calmo e tranquilo, mas como eu sou meio exigente e exigi passagem com a língua que ela rapidamente obedeceu, seguindo de uma batalha selvagem de línguas que queriam se apoderar da boca um do outro. As minhas mãos que antes se encontravam segurando os punhos da jovem, agora estavam em sua cintura a trazendo mais perto enquanto as mãos dela pousavam no meu pescoço segurando firme para o beijo não acabar, posso sentir o gosto de canela dela, um gosto hipnotizante, um gosto que me dei... O QUE VC ESTÁ FALANDO? ISSO É COISA QUE UM KAGE FARIA? Meu Kami, o que eu estou fazendo? Desde quando eu fico beijando todas as meninas que eu encontro? Mas quer saber que se foda-se o meu respeito e dever como Kazekage, já que é Natal, não? Então me deixa curtir minha miserável vida um pouquinho...

Com a minha consciência limpa ou quase, levo minhas mãos para as coxas de Ino e a levanto, a carrego e a deito na cama de casal que se encontra no meio do quarto, sem finalizar o beijo me deito sobre ela. Minhas mãos ágeis passam pelo corpo de curvas perigosas da kunoichi parando nas coxas dela, apertando a carne e ouso um gemido abafado dela, eu já estava excitado imagina agora. Continuei o beijo com mais selvageria, como se fosse um animal faminto - olha que eu estava quase assim -, mordi seu lábio inferior e ela soltou mais um gemido e parece que com esse gemido ela "acordou" para a realidade.

Rompeu o beijo me empurrando, olhei para ela confuso, não era ela que queria isso se dando de presente e consegui ficar mais confuso... Os olhos turquesa estavam cheios d'água, ela estava chorando, estou me sentindo um lixo, sujo, um monstro (n/a: mas vc não é?/Gaara: isso não vem ao caso... ¬¬'), sai dos meus pensamentos novamente pela voz dela, agora uma voz chorosa e triste:

**- Por que está fazendo isso, Kazekage-sama?** Você mesmo disse que não gostou, Kazekage-sama... - sua voz foi sumindo, então foi por isso que ela parou? Quer saber, estou me odiando por isso, tenho que para de falar uma coisa e fazer outra, isso sempre dá asneira. Tenho que arrumar isso agora. Aff, que saco...

**- Eu não gostei, Yamanaka, eu adorei.** – Não me pergunte de onde eu tirei isso mais até que deu certo. Os olhos dela começaram a brilhar e adivinha, fui eu que fiz isso...

**- Serio, Kazekage-sama?**- Quer saber, eu to odiando ser chamado de _"Kazekage-sama"_ por essa loira, isso é muito estranho...

**- Serio. Mas para de me chamar de Kazekage-sama, ok?**

**- Claro, Gaara-**_**sama**_**!-** ela deu um dos sorrisos dela, infantil mas sarcástico, adoro eles... OPA! De onde eu tirei isso? Ah! Que se dane-se!

**- Feliz Natal, Ino.** – eu me esforcei muito para dizer isso, só para constar.

**- Feliz Natal, Gaa-kun!** – e ela aumentou o sorriso, de onde ela tirou esse apelido eu não sei, mas até que eu gostei. Com isso eu a puxei para recomeçar um novo beijo.

Posso não entender o espirito natalino, nem para que toda essa festa e comemoração. Mas agora não posso dizer que odeio o Natal, pois novamente estarei mentindo descaradamente... Depois de hoje, posso dizer que comecei a apreciar o feriado e quase gosto dele. Olha eu disse **QUASE!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>E ai, minna! Gostara? Odiaram? Feliz Natal (totalmente atrasado, mas a intensão que conta, não?)<strong>_

_**Deixem Reviews! Nao machuca...**_


End file.
